


Easy-mart condoms

by AestheticalRaindrops



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Condoms, Favors, How Do I Tag, M/M, Summer Jobs, davekat - Freeform, just go with it, more like just karkat, sollux is a pussy, they're so awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticalRaindrops/pseuds/AestheticalRaindrops
Summary: Your name is dave strider, and suddenly you can't take your eyes off the teenage boy who just walked into the shitty convenient store you work at for a summer jobwhere a cute stranger walks into Dave's summer job, and has to buy condoms





	Easy-mart condoms

Your name is dave strider, and suddenly you can't take your eyes off the teenage boy who just walked into the shitty convenient store you work at for a summer job.

Dave is sure he has never seen him before, he would remember a face like his. It seemed to be permanently angry, and Dave wondered to himself what it would look like if he smiled. Dave wondered if he could make that happen. 

"Uh, welcome to easy mart, how can I help you?" He rushed out as an afterthought, realizing that he still had to greet the attractive stranger. He looked over at him, and he felt his breath stop in his throat. The strangers eyes were a beautiful brown, rich chocolate, and the intensity behind them made Dave shake. Freckles dotted the customers tan cheeks, and his mouth curled into a scowl. 

"Yeah. Do you guys sell condoms?" 

Dave felt his face explode in a large blush. Of course! The stranger was quite attractive, it only made sense for him to have a special someone at home. Dave felt embarrassed. Here he was making googly eyes at a guy who was taken. the stranger seemed to notice Dave's face and was quick to interject. "Not for me! It's for a friend! But the FUCKASS is too EMBARRASSED to do it HIMSELF!" He yelled, death glare pointed at a guy outside the window with two toned glasses. Dave suddenly felt a lot better and his flush calmed down only for the cute guy's to explode brighter.

Dave laughed off any remaining embarrassment and smiled. "Yeah, we've got those. What kind do you want?" he asked, looking at the supply of boxes next to him under the counter. The guy groaned. "I don't fucking know! Just get me a box!" He squeaked, face brighter and voice higher than before. Dave suppressed a smirk. Poor guy was so flustered. "Alright well how much are you willing to spend?" The blond asked, cocking an eyebrow as he looked down at the shorter male. 

"uh, how about like, 8 dollars." the guy said, sliding over the money. Dave nodded and leaned down, taking his time so he could talk to the cute stranger. "By the way, my name is Dave." He said while standing up, pretending the check the price tag on the box. "Karkat. Can I go now?" he snarked back, hands on his hips. Dave couldn't help but think he was absolutely adorable. "You can go at any time, Karkat." Dave winked back, looking over his shades before pressing them back up. "That all?" He asked Karkat as he put the condoms in a bag and slid them over to him. "Yes. thanks." the shorter hissed before walking out of the store. 

Dave really hoped he would see his note.

~><~

By the Time Karkat reached the car, he was ready to absolutely kill Sollux.

"I can't believe you!" He hissed as he pulled out of the parking lot. Sollux laughed and took out the box. "Oh damn these are the good kind. Flavored and ribbed too? Shit Karkat you really went all out for me." He smirked. Karkat rolled his eyes. "Not me, I used your money." 

Karkat got a good laugh at Sollux's face. 

The gamer rolled his eyes and took out the receipt to check the price before blinking and whistling. "Looks like whoever checked you out took a liking to you KK." He smirked, showing his friend the Chumhandle that had been written on the bottom of the piece of paper. Karkat flushed and barely glanced over. "Oh shut the fuck up, no way." 

"Uh, yes way, look at this man!" Sollux argued, finally making karkat crave and look over, only to nearly crash the car as he saw that Sollux was in fact NOT lying, and in messily scrawled writing a chumhandle was presented. "Turntech Godhead.." Karkat said to himself, trying to memorize it so he wouldn't have to bring home a receipt for condoms home for his older brother and crabby dad to see. There was no way they would believe he bought them for Sollux, and knowing Kankri he would probably search Karkat's room top to bottom for any kind of "evidence" 

Karkat flushed bright red and hit his head on the steering wheel. A cute cashier with douchy sunglasses basically just asked him out like in one of his romcoms, and all because his fuckass of a friend needed him to buy condoms.

What a strange life he lived.


End file.
